User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's a Junior: Part 19
10:27 AM It was Saturday and Michael awoke late today. He noticed that Charles wasn't there so Michael decided to have a lazy start to his Saturday and watch some tv. Sure enough nothing was on, he looked outside and saw the clouds rolling in and a little bit of light rain was coming down. Oh how he missed California: sure there were douchebags as far as the eye could see but atleast he could go to the beach everyday and enjoy the sun and shit. He took his shower and got into a black undershirt, and blue jeans. Nothing real fancy at all which is what Michael is used too. He knew he was out of training for a few days on account of him getting injured when the Townies pulled a blade on him. He'd need to take it slow and also take extra percautions if he got into a fight because his side was exposed for beatings. Michael had taken it slowly out of the dorm and went to the Library to play Grottos and Gremlins for about an hour with the Nerds. One Hour Later Michael was leaving the dorm and on his way to the Auto Shop to talk with the Greasers when he saw Nicole and Devin hanging out by the fountain. It looked like Devin was trying to advance upon Nicole, to which she was rejecting him. Whatever was going on Michael wishes that she stayed away from him and Michael was starting to like him too. Until he was hitting up on his girlfriend. Finally Devin accepted defeat and walked away. An evil grin had crossed Michael's face. Someone needs to teach that fat punk to stay away from my girl. He thought to himself. Michael wanted to hurt him, his jealousy was kicking in and he went into autopilot as he followed Devin back to the Boys' Dorm. When he was in front of the dorm Michael grabbed him and threw him to the ground hard and started to kick him. Devin bounced up and glanced Michael with a right hook. There was blood coming from the impact of the hit, he could feel it rolling down his face. Michael looked at his right hand and he saw brass knuckles. "What's with the weapon fatso?" Michael mocked him with an evil grin. Michael kneed Devin hard in the stomach and he dropped to the ground but before Michael could pounce on him he was back to his feet and he kicked Michael in the side where his wound was. He felt the sharp pain as the wound had not been fully healed. He dropped down the hit wasn't incredibly hard but that was where Michael had been stabbed two days ago and he still felt sore there. Devin started punching Michael as he fell backwards, the brass knuckles drawing blood. Just then Patrick jumped in and threw Devin off of Michael. Devin kicked Patrick hard in the face and knocked out some teeth. Michael got off the ground and viciously brought Devin to the ground. He started to punch him with such power it felt as if the ground was shaking beneath Michael's power. Just then the prefects threw Michael off and broke up the fight. "To the office!" They commanded all three of them and they got up and left. All three of them were bloody messes. This time they were taken to Crabblesnitch's office instead of Johnson's. They sat down in front of his desk, blood was running down Michael's face. He gave a good beating to Devin but he also recieved a good one as well. That was a tough fight and Devin was not to be underestimated due to his weight he is as tough as they come out here and that's pretty damn tough! All three of them were lectured about how terrible students they were and that they would be doing weeks of community service to make up for all of this violence. Then they were sent to the Nurses Office and were patched up. Devin had a split open lip and his face had nasty bruises all over. Michael had a black eye and a cut underneath his lip. Patrick didn't show any outside damage but had two of his teeth knocked out violently. Michael returned to the Dorm room and walked in on Charles playing Call of Duty. "Hey Charlie Horse." Michael greeted him as he sat down on the bed and began to ice his head. Charles turned around. "What the fuck happened to you?" He asked. "You should see the other guy!" Michael exclaimed. "This makes me look pretty sexy don't it?" Michael jokingly asked. They both laughed at Michael's joke before Charles responded. "Oh yes, who did this?" He asked. "The new kid Devin, and I kicked his ass. Patrick helped me though. I saw him flirting with Nicole and he got what was coming to him." Michael had informed him. He continued to tell him about his community service as well. Then Michael lounged on the bed and fell asleep quickly. 4:27 PM Michael woke up several hours later and quickly noticed that Charles wasn't there. He got out of bed and still had a bit of a headache lingering about him. He grabbed his phone and saw a text from Bradi. Bradi: Meet me in front of the Girls' Dorm. Michael sighed reluctantly and walked to the Girls Dorm where he saw Bradi waiting for him. He hoped Nicole would be there as well and that she had finally decided that he was worth her forgiveness and decide that she loved him just as he loved her. No matter his mistake but sadly she was nowhere to be seen. Bradi saw how anxious he was and then how disappointed he was, knowing Bradi she probably guessed what was making Michael mad. "Hey, get glad big guy." She said with a reassuring smile that lifted his spirits for the time being. Little did he know that there would be something he was very reluctant to do. "I'm as happy as a lepricon with a pot of gold." Michael reassures her. "Good, hey I got to admit something..." She said, she seemed a little nervous to admit something. "Hey, if it's about how sexy I am you don't have to be too shy to say it. Everyone does." Michael assured her and she chuckled a little bit. "I've.... Been talking to Greg." She finally said. On the inside Michael was pissed at her and wanted to ask her what she would want with that traitor but on the outside he was absolutely calm and collected to Bradi's surprise of course. "What do you want with him?" He calmly asked her. He couldn't bring himself to yell at Bradi. She was so sweet and innocent that he just couldn't. "Michael, the assistant Principal threatened him!" She exclaimed. "There's more to this story then meets the eye, please. Talk to him." She was practically begging him. "Hey, I'll give the punk a call." Michael finally obligued. She continued to tell him about what Principal Johnson did to convince Greg to work with him. Michael knew that he would need to call Greg. He went back to the dorm and pulled up his phone. Michael called Greg and of course, based on his last voice message, Greg didn't pick up. Michael decided to leave him a voice message. "Hey, man. I learned more about what happened. I understand that you don't wanna talk to me. But Bradi told me everything that I was clearly to fucking stupid to get." Michael said. "Also, good luck with the Liberty City chicks. They sure are fucking hot!" Michael joked. He then hung up and about two minutes after he sent that message his phone began to ring. It was Greg. He quickly picked it up. "Oh, Greg. Thank god you answered. I love you more then anything. Will you marry me?" Michael sarcastically said as he answered Greg's call. "I never thought I'd be so glad to hear your sarcasm." Greg said, obviously relieved. "Dude so you know everything huh?" Greg asked. Michael told him about everything he knew so far and Greg was able to fill in the blanks for him. "So that beautiful human being was able to destroy our friendship. Gotta love it." Michael sarcastically said with a sly chuckle. "We can dig up some shit on this fuckbag." Michael told Greg. "If you wanna come back to Bullworth there's a place in the gym you can stay at where Johnson's militia would never guess." Michael told him. "Wait who are you staying with?" He asked. "My mom and stepfather." Greg replied. "Aww, wittle Greg staying with mommy." Michael joked with his former close friend. They both had a laugh about that. "You sure are a smartass, and I'll think about it." Greg said. "Alright, well see ya, faggot!" Michael joked and they both hung up. Sunday, 7:25 AM It was early Sunday when Michael got out of bed and was about to leave for his jog. As he walked out of his room he saw C-Money coming back with his bags. He arrived back early from the trip. "Oh, Clayton. Back so soon. I was gonna sell your stuff for drug money." Michael sarcastically said as he greeted him. "Hey, Mike." C-Money was obviously tired. You could see it in his eyes he must've had a tough time over there or a really long flight. "You look like shit." C-Money said, referring to the black eye Michael had. "Aren't you just an observant SOB." Michael replied. "And you should see the other fucker." Michael told him. "Whoop his ass?" C-Money asked. Michael nodded. "Fucking A I did." He replied. "Alright well it looks like you need your ugly sleep so I'll see ya later tonight, huh?" Michael asked. "Yeah, see ya later asshole." C-Money said. They both went their seperate ways and Michael went for a long jog and returned at about 9 AM. He went into the dorm to still find Charles asleep on the bed. Michael fell on the bed and took a short nap for about two hours. When he woke up he went to C-Money's room to find him sitting on the couch. "Hey, what's up dawg?" Michael asked as he sat across from him. "Not much." C-Money said. "How've things been here, dude?" He asked. "Fantastic, we had a few strippers, you missed out on a great party." Michael sarcastically replied, he saw C-Money roll his eyes. "Well, this new kid Devin was hitting on my girl. As you can see from my black eye. Also Mr. Johnson thinks I know something about Greg's disappearance." Michael told him. "Oh, I see." C-Money said, quietly. He still seemed weathered from the trip. "Have you and Nicole worked things out?" He asked. "Nah, man. I'm giving her space for right now. She saw the picture of Christy kissing me and has been all over me about it." He replied. "But hey, if you decide to go gay I'll get with ya." Michael added, jokingly. He was trying to stay as optomistic and hopefully things would work out for him. "Oh you know it, bro." C-Money replied, despite being tired he seemed like he was in a surprisingly good mood and not the usual stressed out guy. "So you wanna hangout tonight, bro?" He asked Michael. "Fucking A, we'll get Charles too and have the best threesome." Michael jokingly replied. They both laughed. "How about a movie or something?" C-Money asked out of the blue. "Oh!" Michael yelled in false surprise. "Are you asking me... On a date?" He said, jokingly. "Well, how about we see I'm Rich the movie?" Michael asked. They both agreed to the plans and Michael left for his room. They would be seeing the movie tonight. He was excited to get back with his bros. Category:Blog posts